AKATSUKI FAMILY
by Kim Min Hae
Summary: nih cerita tentang akatsuki dalam keluarga abnormal


Hai senpai2 di fanfic..

Aku author baru di sini

Mohon bantuannya ya

Ceritanya sih tentang akatsuki

Dan blablablablabla

"bukk…" (ditimpuk pake kulkas)

Udah dulu deh salamnya

ACTION

Akatsuki famili

Pengarang naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Di sebuah negara besar, tinggallah keluarga yg bernama akatsuki. Keluarga akatsuki termasuk keluarga aneh.

Inilah percakapan di ruang keluarga

Tobi mondar mandir nyariin sesuatu.

Tobi: "deidara, kau liat gax pengeriting rambutku?"

( disini tobi ceritanya anak ke 5)

Deidara lagi asik baca buku otomotif

Deidara: "oh yg itu, ku pinjamin sama michael jackson"

(deidara anak ke 4)

Tobi: "oh gitu"

Hidan yg nonton tipi diam2 nguping

Hidan: "emang mj masih idup?" (maap buat penggemar mj _)

Tobi: "oh iya ya, deidara balikin pengeriting rambutku."

Deidara: (nyengir2 ngak jelas) "udah rusak"

Tobi: "awas kw deidara" langsung ngejar deidara.

Deidara reflek langsung lari. Deirara lari ngak liat2 langsung "BUKK" nabrak pain.

Pain: "oi, dari pada maen mending beli salak gih."

(jadi kepala keluarga di akatsuki)

Itachi dtng

(itachi anak ke 1)

Itachi: "aku aja yg pergi"

Pain: "pergilah sana, beli salak 4 kilo ya, nih" dikasih 20.000

Itachi: " 1 kilo brapa?"

Pain: "5000 udah sana gih." Sambil nendang pantat itachi

Itachi buru2 prgi. Sesampai ditempat jual salak, yg jual orochimaru.

Itachi: "salak 4 kilo"

Orochimaru langsung nimbang kilo tuh salak.

Orochimaru: " nih semuanya 20.000"

Itachi memberikan uangnya dan langsung prgi.

Sesampai itachi di rmh, Semua neriakin si itachi.

Deidara: "LAMA, mana salaknya?"

Itachi: "nih"langsung ngelempar ke deidara, dan meleset, tau2 kena mukanya hidan.

Hidan: "AAA… kau apakan wajahku yg tampan ini!"

Tobi: "ALAH… apanya yg tampan, muka macam blender gitu."

Konan dtng

(konan istrinya pain)

Konan: "mana salaknya?"

Itachi: "tuh di lantai"

Konan: "kok berceceran gitu, kupotong uang jajanmu"

Itachi: "AAAA…. Kok di potong, padahal mau beli majalah xxxxx"(di sensor)

Dedara: " alah, beli yg gituan lagi, jadi gembel aja gih."

Itachi: " lu aja yg jadi gembel, dasar pengangguran."

Deidara: "APA.. dasar keriput."

Itachi: "BANCI"

Konan: "UDAH BLOM BERANTEMNYA!" –devilface-

Deidara+itachi: "udah" dgn ketakutan.

Kakuzu dtng sambil bwa minuman.

Hidan: "kakuzu, minuman apaan tuh?"

Kakuzu: "sari ketek, ya ngak lah minum aja"

Langsung naruh tuh minuman di meja.

Tobi paling laju ngambil tuh minuman dan langsung minum dgn biadab.

"ting tong" bel rumah berbunyi

Hidan: "hei deidara, buka pintu gih"

Deidara: "lu aja, males ah"

Hidan: " udah sana buka gih, nanti kubilangin pain loh"

Deidara langsung cepet2 ke pintu, takut diaduin.

Pas deidara buka pintu, rupanya kakashi. Anak ke 4 di keluarga abnormal akatsuki.

Deidara: "eh, kakashi. Cepet banget pulangnya."

Kakashi: "emangnya ngak boleh plng?"

Deidara: "ngak kok."

Ini profil kakashi

Nama: kakashi (anak ke 4 anak angkat)

Pekerjaan: baru plg kuliah dari australia.

Kakashi pendidikannya paling tinggi dari yg laen. Yg laen otaknya keras semua.

Konan langsung dtng begitu denger suara kakashi.

Konan: "loh kakashi, udah plg. Kok ngak bilang2 sih mau plg?"

Kakashi: "mendadak sih"

Konan: "yuk masuk, kamu kan udah 2 taun nagk plg"

Langsung menyeret kakashi ke ruang keluarga.

Hidan: "wah kakashi, udah plg lu"

Kakashi: "hahaha… tambah tua lu hidan."

Hidan: "jangan menghina, kita mirip loh"

Konan: "alah, mirip apanya muka aja kyak keset."

Hidan: " warna rambut, perak gitu. Itu ciri2 org ganteng."

Semua pura2 ngak denger.

Deidara: "kakashi main yuk…"

Kakashi: " kemana? Males ah capek"

Deidara: " oh ya udah, lagian authornya udah males ngetik. Nanti dia bunuh org lagi."

Kakashi: "oh ya baguslah, habisin aja ceritanya. Siapa juga mau lama2 di keluarga abnormal ini."

Deidara: " sama"

Konan:"kau kan anggota akatsuki, mau berkhianat."

Deidara: "ngak ding, berarti kakashi jadi musuh dari konoha lgi dunk?"

Konan: " ya iyalah serang.."

Kakashi: "eh ya udalah, RAIKIRI"

Deidara: "CHIDORI"

Kakashi: "hei itukan jurusku, kembalikan."

Deidara: "biarin"

Akhirnya pertarungan pun terjadi, DEIDARA VS KAKASHI dan pemenangnya adalah KAKASHI (soalnya authornaya kakashi lovers)

Author: "yes kakashi menang"

Deidara: "ngak adil, kembalikan kemenanganku."

Author: "ngak bakal."

Deidara: "awas kau author, bom asap."

Author: "SHIRA TENSEI"

Pain: "hei author itu jutsuku."

Author: "pinjam dulu, nanti kubuat lagi kau dengan konan."

Pain: "boleh juga tuh, lebih mesra ya…"

Author: "gampang… bisa di urus." Tos dgn pain.

Konan: "hei, perjanjian apaan tuh"

Author: "ngak, jual beli tanah aja."

Konan: "aku taun kau mau ngapain, ku serang kau."

Author menghindar dan mengeluarkan jurus

Author: "FUTON, RASEN SHURIKEN"

Naruto: "author itu jurusku."

Author: "hehehe pinjam bentar."

Naruto: "tapi ada 1 syarat."

Author: "apaan?"

Naruto: "tolong buat aku dgn sakura."

Author: "gampang, mau jadi apa pacar, istri, selingkuhan."

Naruto: "jadiin istri, bisa diatur gak?"

Author: "tenang, itu gampang. Ini surat perjanjian."

Naruto langsung tanda tangan tapi naruto ngak tau, di situ tertulis bahwa ia haru menyerahkan kakashi dan minato ke author buat di jadiin pelayan pribadi.

Setelah naruto baca tuh surat perjanjian.

Naruto: "hah? Rupanya harus menyerahkan kakashi sensei dan minato?"

Author: "hehehe... author butuh pelayan pribadi di rmh."

Naruto: "ambil aja, aku mah ngak paduli."

Author: "yg bener nih, hahaha.. panen2" langsung nyeret kakashi dan minato ke mobil (entah dari mana tuh mobil)

Minato: "naru chan kau tega jual babe ke author penyuka cowo ganteng dan korea"

Di belakang author udah ada tsunade.

Tsunade: "author, kau mengacaukan dunia shinobi, HIAH.."langsung mukul author.

Author: "AAA…" author terlempar jauh dan dunia shinobi pun kembali damai.

* * *

*SELESAI*


End file.
